Moonlit Knight
by beafstew
Summary: After her parents died at a young age, Lance has trained with Jason Blood for ten years. She has the skills of a sorceress and the power of a knight of Camelot. Jason decides to put her under a different teaching, and sends her off to join the team. After all, the reincarnation of Lancelot has to have a purpose to fight, or else... OC


**M-kay, so I've been dying to do a character like her for a LONG time, so I hope you like it.**

**Prologue:**

Lance watched the people pass by in boredom She sat cross legged reading a book of spells in the window of Jason Blood's apartment. He was bringing someone to meet her, another trainer. She yawned, and fell back onto pillows, and stared up at the illusion of the sky. Stars glittered, and Lance could name every constilation. She studied here for years, practicing magic, swordsmanship, and anything to make sure that she made the correct choices when the time came.

Lance turned over again, and took the book again, studying the spells. This one was interesting. It told you how to summon your own demon, and how they could serve you. But the ingredients for this spell, it showed that it was dark magic. Lance had studied dark magic at the instance of Jason. Turning the page, there was another dark spell.

For all these spells, it was curious. You only had to preform these entire spells once completely, before simply unlocking them with a chant. Since this was a grimoire, all these spells were locked away somewhere.

This book of spells one that one could only unlock when the witch or warlock was ready. It was constantly taunting Lance, until two days ago, when it unlocked. She knew that Jason Blood had almost every ingredient, even one like these. Amulets, spices, small animal parts, magic objects, dragon teeth, even evil souls.

This spell was interesting, the sword of Hades, the sword of Achilles and later, Excalibur all, were the same sword. Lance's eyes widened, and looked at Excalibur. It sat in a case protected by spells that Jason placed, in both forms. Lance had practiced with swords, shields maces, but it was never life or death. It was never real, the swords edges were covered, dulled, and none seemed to fit to Lance's hand.

She studied the text. The sword, over the later years, had dark magic placed over it. The sword could raise the dead, evil spirits, whatever the owner of the sword wanted. Lance found the book entrancing, finding the spells of Camelot, the real history, when Lance sensed someone else approaching. She closed the book and sat up.

"Lance Heligen," Zutara spoke as he walked through the doorway. Jason was accompanied with one other. Batman.

Zutara's expression changed when he saw the book she held. "You're teaching her black magic?" He asked harshly, and Jason shook his head.

"Not exactly. It is a book that no one can open, it is Merlin's grimoire, protected. I simply let her try to open it to practice her magical abilities."

Batman's eyes narrowed, and Lance shifted her gaze to look at Jason. She always was quiet around people, and usually only pointing out darker elements in life that she notice if she ever spoke.

She never told Jason that three days ago, this grimoire opened. It opened to her touch, because three days ago, Lance raised her demon horse. She kept the horse in a ring, that only she could give to someone else. Jason never really knew how powerful she became three days ago. Lance unlocked something inside her as she turned fifteen.

And there was a suppressed other conscious that was stirring within her. But when she turned fifteen, Jason left, saying he was going to find another trainer. And her amulet of the moon had shifted slightly.

Lance's head hurt constantly, meditation helped, and she was experiencing a need to take the sword from the case, to fight, to defend. To feel danger.

She had developed two personalities as the clock struck midnight on July 15 and Lance wasn't even aware of it.

Lance stood there observing their conversation about her.

"I think we should stop discussing my teachings, and actually discuss the matters with Lance."

Zutara nodded,"Very well." The four sat down, and Lance studied Batman, he seemed to be the leader.

She found that he was a warrior at heart, angered and haunted by a past event, and clung to the shadows like it was home. He was a born leader, she could see that easily, his straight posture, his poker face, everything about him was shadowed, sharp, and vigilant all at the same time. An odd mixture, and Lance could see how villains feared him.

He was studying her as well. Through Batman's eyes, through Bruce Wayne's eyes and mind, he saw a girl with a look in her eyes that he recognized It was the same expression that he carried at that age, haggard, cold, and wise eyes. She had a painful past, and her eyes were stolid, and while they showed nothing, that nothingness was like a mirror to Bruce Wayne. Lance was obviously a puzzle, a mystery, an enigma. He and Lance looked at each other and observers might say they were having a stare down, and in some ways, it was correct. But they were gathering information about one another.

A talisman around Lance's neck.

_A stock pile of weapons that were hidden through his suit._

Identical scars on either hand.

_A slight stubble on his chin showed that he hadn't slept in days._

Powerful.

_Powerful._

Both their thoughts were the same, until another expression rippled across Lance's face. Mistrust, anger, fear. She shut her eyes, and looked away. Batman cleared his throat, and began to speak.

"Ms. Heligen, you have been invited to join a covert team of younger heroes. Black operations, a secret weapon, a team that isn't idolized by the media. Its a team of people around your age, all with special abilities. Jason has agreed to let you live at the cave, where two already live. The team is comprised of Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian. Zutara and I have been briefed on your abilities, and the league thinks that you would be a good addition to the team. It trains you to become Justice League material. Any questions?"

"When do I start?"

* * *

**So PLEASE R&R! like, with a cherry on top. What'ya think of Lance? I'm planning on following the show from episode three, (just tell me what you want in each episode) Also, if you want Lance to have a romance with, just PM, or review. Thanks! 2nd chapter is underway! Please put input of story in that review box, and VALE! (That's goodbye in Latin)**


End file.
